


I've got you baby

by H_esh00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Support, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Endgame, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Starker, Tony is still alive, Trauma, blowjob, different outcome of endgame, implications of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_esh00/pseuds/H_esh00
Summary: Peter is 18. This is post endgame and post far from home, but with a different endgame-ending. Tony doesn’t die because they managed to get the stones back to the specific time they took them from and they defeated Thanos’ army. But after the trip to Europe and with Mysterio’s tricks and holograms that showed tony’s death to peter, he started to experience PTSD and had panic attacks a little too often.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I've got you baby

Tony was usually late by a minimum of an hour or two. But when it came to Peter, he was always on time. Peter really brought out the best in him, he did, and that’s probably why Tony held him so dear. Peter had said that today’s exam would end around 2 p.m. so Tony had bought some snacks for Peter on his way to pick him up from school. 

After finding a good parking place in the parking lot, Tony made his way to the building of the school. He didn’t need to worry about people seeing him there with Peter because of the so called “Stark-internship” that had become a “part-time job”, besides, Peter was now 18. He found himself wandering around the hallways, that were still empty and quiet due to everyone still doing the exam. He was lost in thoughts when he heard low muffled cries and sniffs from the staircase around the corner.

Tony’s curiosity led him to the voice and his heart nearly stopped for a second when he saw the scene in front of him. No, no, no. His babyboy was curled up, knees tucked to his chest and rocking back and forth. 

“Peter… wha- what’s wrong?!” Panic was noticeable in his tone and he was having a hard time trying to swallow the lump in his throat. His expression showed how worried he was. 

Peter was breathing fast and barely inhaling or exhaling. Eyes bloodshot staring in front of him into nothingness, zoned out. By the way his fingernails were digging into his palms, Tony was sure there would be marks left. Peter’s movements were becoming more frantic and he was now hitting his head against the wall behind him.

“Peter! Peter stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Tony nearly shouted to bring the boy back to earth while grabbing Peter’s arms to rub and slightly shake them.

“Tony… ” Peter’s eyes widened as if he just realized that Tony was there on his knees next to him. The boy had wet cheeks and puffy eyes because of the tears that were streaming down his face. 

“Pete, baby what’s wrong?” With these words Peter threw himself in Tony’s arms. Peter was hugging him so tightly like he was holding onto dear life and he started to sob again. All Tony could do was to hold him and calm him down as best as he could. 

“I thought I lost you… I saw you-” Tony pulled back a little and cut him off by planting a soft kiss on the curly haired boy’s lips. “Baby I’m right here with you. I am here. Okay? Now breathe Pete, breathe!” The older man finally understood why Peter was panicking. After the disastrous school trip that Peter had in Europe, Quentin Beck had left emotional and mental scars on Peter with his sick tricks and illusions. He had pulled a stunt that made Peter see Tony die in the final battle against Thanos. Those pictures were printed in Peter’s mind, just as Beck wanted them to be, and they were hunting him. 

Peter relaxed into the kiss, and holding his breath during the kiss helped him to properly inhale when they broke it. 

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you baby. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Tony whispered in the boy’s ear and planted small kisses on his face. “Now come on, let’s go, I have things planned for us” Tony knew that Peter didn’t want to talk about it every time he had these so called episodes, because in Peter’s words it would “ _make it real if it is spoken out loud_ ” which really sounded kinda ridiculous in Tony’s ears but he didn’t want to argue with the boy. 

All the crying made Peter hungry and on their way home he devoured the bag of Doritos in a matter of minutes. 

“Do you want to stay in tonight and call and get some pizza or sushi, or do you want to go out and eat something? If you choose the second one, we could go and do some Christmas shopping.” Tony said winking at Peter when they were getting inside their shared home in upstate New York. Peter’s eyes lit up by the mention of Christmas and he nodded while jumping into Tony’s arms and kissing his cheek. 

“Go take a nap and we will head out in a few hours.” Tony kissed Peter and was so lost in the kiss that he wanted to blow off their plan and just stay in and kiss Peter for the rest of the night and just feel their bodies pressed together. But, Peter was so excited to go shopping so his plans for tasting Peter on his lips all night was pushed back in his head. 

——–

“Pete, sweetheart don’t you think 13 scented candles are enough?” Peter shook his head looking at Tony like he just asked the most stupid question ever. “They all have different scents so just deal with it” The sassy tone in Peter’s voice sounded so cute in Tony’s ears that he couldn’t resist the boy’s wishes and smiled while rolling his eyes.

He maybe spoiled Peter a little too much sometimes, but it was so worth it at the end of the day when he saw the boy’s face light up. Even when Tony just came home with new notebooks or a simple thing as a cute pencil case, Peter always got so happy as if Tony had given him the world. The boy appreciated the smallest things in life and Tony admired that.

When Peter was still caught up in the candle store, Tony spotted a shop where they made costume stockings. And Tony being Tony went there and bought himself and his curly haired boy their own stockings just for the fun of it. 

——–

They had soon gotten home after it had started to snow like crazy when they were ice-skating. Peter was quick to get the hang of it even though he hadn’t ice-skated before. Okay yeah he fell quite a lot in the beginning, but it didn’t bother the boy cause he always got back up and tried again. Just like he always did in life.

Peter had bought so many ornaments, strings of light and candles that he hadn’t seen the little plastic bag inside the bigger one where the stockings were. The boy’s eyes widened when he finally saw them. “Oh my gosh, Tony! Whe- oh my god, baby, _thank you_!” The smile on Peter’s face warmed Tony’s heart so much that he felt like he was falling all over again for him. 

When Peter flipped the stocking, he saw the little blue and red spider sewn there and his eyes got filled with tears of joy. Such a simple thing, yet it meant the world to him.

“Why are you so good to me?” Peter’s voice was shaky as he turned his head to look at Tony with teary eyes. 

“Because I love you darling and you deserve the world” it sounded cheesy, but it was true. Tony grabbed Peter’s face and kissed him with so much passion, hoping that Peter could read the emotions through the dance of their lips. The kiss gradually intensified with Tony’s hands making their way down Peter’s body and resting on his hips as a silent plea for permission. 

“Let me take care of you baby, let me make you feel good.” Tony knew that his brown eyed lover wanted it by the way Peter’s hands tugged on the collar of Tony’s shirt, but the older man wanted him to confirm it.

“Mhmm, please..” A whisper. But that was enough for Tony to start taking off Peter’s clothes and moving down Peter’s body to show the love he had for him. Tony brought his previous plans for the night back online in his mind and lost himself in the moment he shared with the boy he loved above all else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over Tony's death but I wanted to show Peter's emotional scars and the PTSD more explicitly. Don't forget to leave feedback.


End file.
